


P.I.E Adventures

by D0g_Eggz



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Johnny Toast, Gay Colon Ghostie, Gay Johnny Ghost, M/M, No Ending, Pansexual Fred Spooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0g_Eggz/pseuds/D0g_Eggz
Summary: Hi, this is a reupload of a fanfiction I wrote on Wattpad under the name YeehawGrucciTime back in 2017. As you will probably be able to tell as you read, my writing style has completely changed, but I thought I'd upload it here anyways. Enjoy I guess.
Relationships: Fred Spooker/Colon Ghostie, Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast





	1. What's Wrong With Me!?

Johnny Ghost's P.O.V:

It was a normal day in P.I.E. H.Q.... Spooker and Colon were being idiots, I was waiting for a case... And Johnny was being HAWT! 

(Kara: OMG I'M SO SORRY I'M REALLY TIRED DON'T KILL ME PLEASE) 

Wait... What was that last thing!? Why am I thinking that!? He's a guy... I'm a guy.... We're just friends.... Why do I suddenly feel this way toward him!?!? I stared up at him.... He stared back... WHY AM I BLUSHING SO MUCH!?!? Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. Toast rushed to answer it. The way his hair flowed behind him slightly, the way he walked... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!? 

Johnny put down the phone, and turned to me. "We've got a case at that big mansion down the street." He told me. "That's creepy old place? It's abandoned? How can we have a case there?" I asked, trying to forget my previous thoughts. "The neighbors saw something in there moving around. They said they were one hundred percent sure it was not human." "Well, let's go!! Get Spooker and Colon! I'll get the supplies!!" I said, rushing to get what I said I was going to get. I grabbed the keys to the Van, and waited outside for the other three. They came, and I drove us to the mansion

We arrived, and I got a strange feeling. That this place was familiar? Well, we pass it on the way to pretty much every investigation... but still, it's like I know what every room is? "Are you coming, Sir?" Johnny asked. He was already to the gate. "Oh, Y-yeah..." I got out of the Van and walked up to the door. It swung open when I reached for the knob. "That's weird..." I said. I noticed some stairs, and got halfway up them before I heard something say "Gwegowy?" and I felt myself falling down the stairs.

(Kara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)


	2. 6 Days

Johnny Toast's P.O.V:

I watched as Sir fell from the stairs. I didn't have time to notice the large box creature at the top of the stairs before I was rushing him back out to the van. I pushed Spooker and Colon in and drove back home. I don't care if we didn't investigate... Sir is more important than anything.

~3 Days Later~

Sir's been asleep for a while now... I'm getting kinda worried abo-

"Sir?" I saw him coming down the stairs. He had his hood down... that's unusual... "Sir, are you okay?" He still didn't respond. He walked out the front door, and once I got there, he had disappeared. "What the?!" I went and checked his room to make sure I wasn't imagining things... I wasn't. Where did he go!?

~The Next Day~

Sir came back in the middle of the night. He immediately took a shower... it was extremely long... almost five hours... This morning when I went to take a shower myself the shower was a strange red color... Like someone had tried washing it, but failed?

~2 Days Later~

After Sir had randomly gotten up that one day, he fell asleep again, and only just now woke up.

"Sir? What did you do two days ago? The shower's red and..." I began asking him. "What do you mean two days ago? We were just investigating the mansion... and now I'm here..." "N-Never mind..." I told him. He clearly doesn't remember. "Why don't we go watch the news?" I suggested. "Yeah, sure." We went downstairs and sat on the couch. He rested his head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush... Do I...? Have a crush on him?


	3. Jimmy Casket?

Johnny Ghost's P.O.V:

Am I laying my head on Johnny's shoulder!!? I quickly jump up... Yep, I was. "-Two days ago a series of murders were committed... All believed to be by the World's Most Renowned Murderer: Jimmy Casket" I heard as the News came on. Two days ago? Johnny said I got up two days ago... but I don't remember... No, it's probably just a coincidence. "I'm going to go make tea, Sir..." Johnny got up and went to the kitchen. "One Person managed to get a picture." They showed a picture of Jimmy Casket. It was from behind... He was wearing a gray hoodie, light blue jeans, combat boots and a satchel. "What the-!?" I stared at my own back on the screen. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence after all...? "What's wrong, Sir?" Johnny asked, coming back from the other room. "Nothing!" I lied. "I'm just... gonna go to bed..." "But Sir, you slept five days, and only just woke up!" "I'm just still really tired...." I waved, pretending to be tired. I can't let him know... Now that I have these.... feelings for him... I still don't completely understand them... but I don't want to scare him... 

I lock my door and get out my computer. I researched, but found nothing about what I'm looking for. I heard something going on downstairs... Spooker and Colon probably broke something. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Sir? Are you okay?" I heard Johnny ask. "Yeah!" I said. I unlocked my door and opened it. "Well, not for long." He said before covering my mouth, blindfolding me, and spraying me with something that made me instantly pass out.


	4. Do YoU wAnNa KnOw My SeCrEt!?

Toast's P.O.V:

I smile at my victim, as I tie him to a chair. I take off his blindfold. He should wake up soon.

As I expected... he did.

"Johnny... what are you doing!?" He was crying. "I'm guessing you haven't bothered looking at my eyes?" I laughed. "Green and Purple...?" He tilted his head. "But you look just like Johnny!!!" He said. "I guess he's never told you about me. My name's Gavin. Gavin Toast. I'm his twin brother." I held out my hand. "Oh right. You're tied up." "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "My brother is all famous... nobody knows about me! I'm forgotten... I need him to suffer... Then I could... make him do things, take his place... then I'll have the fame!!" I said, before walking away. "WAIT!" He yelled. I turned to face him. He was looking down. He looked up, extremely pale with darker hair than usual. "Do YoU wAnNa KnOw My SeCrEt!?" His eyes glowed red.

(Kara: Sorry this chapter is so short.... I didn't know what to put and I wanted Jimmy to be all creepster and horror movie classic villain dude so yeah.)


	5. ArE yOu AfRaId Of LiTtLe OlD mE!?

Jimmy Casket's P.O.V:

I cut the ropes that were binding me to the chair without even having to try. "What...!?" Gavin stared at me in horror. "Aw, ArE yOu AfRaId Of LiTtLe OlD mE!?" I started walking slowly toward him, my knife raised. "But... You were Johnny Ghost... How are you?" "Do YoU wAnNa KnOw My SeCrEt?" I trapped him in a corner, and whispered to him. "My NaMe Is GrEgOrY!" Before Stabbing him.

~1 Day Later~

Johnny Toast's P.O.V:

I haven't heard from my brother in years... but apparently he became a victim of Jimmy Casket... I find it a bit suspicious that Yesterday I randomly just blacked out for no apparent reason... but that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that my brother is in the hospital with stab wounds... but even worse.... my Best Friend, Partner, Boss, and apparently Crush, is with him.

~At The Hospital~

"Gavin... No... Don't.... hurt him.... Don't..." Sir was mumbling in his sleep. Was Gavin going to hurt someone, or was he trying to stop Jimmy from getting Gavin? I'll ask him when he wakes up... 

Gavin woke up first... about half a minute later Sir woke up. "Where am I...? Sir asked. Gavin heard him and looked over in fear. "JIMMY CASKET!!!" He screamed pointing at Sir. Sir's eyes widened. "What the- how...!? Why!?" He gasped in horror. "Sir, that's not Jimmy Casket... that's Johnathan Ghost." A Nurse tried to calm him down. "NO!!! HE'S JIMMY CASKET!!" "Excuse me, Mr. Gavin Toast is being extremely rude... We're going to have to move him to a different room." She said to someone outside. I watched as they moved him to another room. 

"Are you okay, Sir?" I asked once we were alone. "Y-yeah... But... Johnny, this is important.... Gavin's trying to hurt those you love to make you kill yourself!!! He wants to take your place!" He said. "Wait... What!? Why would he do that!?!?" "He said you always get the fame and he doesn't... blah blah blah... Pretty much he's super jealous of you." He explained. "And... why did he think you were Jimmy Casket..?" I asked. "I-I uh... I d-don't know..!!!" He was obviously lying. "Sir... you can tell me anything." I told him. "I... Well, before I tell you this..... I love you!!!" He said, trying to change the subject. "I-I love you too, Sir...!" I blushed. "And that's why I want to know what's wrong. You're my best friend and recently I've been wanting to become more than that... Just tell me." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then opened them. They were a bright red. "HeYa ToAsTeR!!" He smiled creepily. I stared at him wide eyed. His skin paled and his hair darkened. He got out of bed. "Sir...?" I backed up against a wall. "GhOsTiE wAs So DuMb To LeT mE oUt! ToO lAtE nOw!!" A knife appeared in his hand. "ArE yOu AfRaId Of LiTtLe OlD mE!?" "Sir!?" "Do YoU wAnNa KnOw My SeCrEt ToAsTeR!?" "My NaMe'S gReGoRy!!!" He stabbed me.


	6. In STABle Condition

Johnny Ghost's P.O.V:

Thank GOODNESS there are no security cameras!!! But I was so STUPID to trust Jimmy!!! I just wanted to make my eyes go red and use his voice... I didn't want him to take over completely!!! And it was right after Johnny and I admitted we love each other!!! Now he's not just a visitor here, but a patient!!! I managed to make up a lie that Jimmy Casket came in, stabbed Johnny, stabbed me, and then jumped out the window. I had to stab myself... AGAIN, and break the window!!! Once again... Thank Goodness there weren't any cameras!! But now, because of me I have to stay for twice as long, and Johnny's in here too!!! At least since Gavin had to be moved he's in with me. After being stabbed, he passed out, like everyone else when they're stabbed my Jimmy. We actually would be dead... but Toasts have some way of coming back to life, and I'm kinda just immortal for some reason... Maybe it's Jimmy? But he's almost awake... He's tarted mumbling. "Love... You... Sir..." I smiled. Suddenly he jolted awake. "SIR!?" He yelled. I waved at him. "Oh good, you're okay." "Obviously I'm okay!!! Are you okay!?" "Yes." "Oh thank goodness!" I sighed in relief.

~After They're In STABle condition...~

"Sir..." Johnny says. "Yes, Johnny?" I asked. "I love you." He says. "I love you too." I smiled back. The phone rings. "Hey Ghost. It's Spooker!! So... while you two were in the Hospital we kinda got a case and Colon and I went on it by ourselves..." "YOU WHAT!?" "Sorry!!! But anyways.... We're trapped in the Acachallas' attic. We're hiding above the stairs behind some boxes. If we see you I'll make a noise.... Just please come save us. Papa Acachalla's really mad." "We've gotta go to the Acachallas." I sighed. "But Sir!! I hate them!" "I know you do... But no matter how much I hate those two... I can't just leave them there." 

We got in the Van and drove to the Acachallas' house. "We're gonna have to sneak in." I said. "How, Sir?" Johnny asked. "Remember about a year ago when you went mountain climbing in a sewer?" "Yes, Sir!!! I'll go get it!" He returned with a grappling hook, and shot it into an open upstairs window. We climbed up and in. Luckily it was empty. We went out to the stairs, and heard a noise from above them. There was a platform and a stack of boxes. From behind them popped two heads. "Help us!" Colon whispered. "Hurry!" Spooker whispered. We helped them down and out of the house, then brought them back.

"So Why was Acachalla so mad?" I asked. "I don't know... We were investigating a Kangaroo Ghost, when suddenly he just got super angry and started chasing us around with a rifle." Spooker explained. "Strange...." I said. 

(Kara: IDK HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER SO YE!)


	7. Another Couple!?

Spooker's P.O.V:

"So... Johnny and I have some news...." Ghost said, blushing. Toast started blushing too. "We." Ghost said. "Are...." Toast stared. "Dating...!" They said together. Colon and I looked at each other. "Woah... that's kinda cool... 'cause Colon and I were actually trying to figure out how to tell that we're dating!" I said. Ghost and Toast shared surprised glances. "Really!? Awesome!" They said. "How long?" They asked."About... How long now? 3... 4 months?" "I think It's been almost 4 months now!" Colon said. "Oh... We just started dating a few days ago...!" Toast said. 

We talked and talked about our relationships until night. Then we went to bed.

(Kara: I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER EITHER I JUST WANTED TO BRING ANOTHER ONE OF MY SHIPS INTO THIS REAL QUICK SO YEAH I ALSO SHIP SPOOKERXCOLON)


	8. What...?

Johnny Ghost's P.O.V:

We're on the way to a case!!! Not just any case though... I didn't tell Johnny, but it's the mansion. We didn't get to investigate much last time, so HERE WE GO AGAIN! 

We've arrived!! "Sir!!! Why are we here!?" He looked kind of scared. "It'll be fine, Johnny!! And besides, I wanna know what this thing is." We just got inside the door when I heard that voice again. "Gwegowy!! You'we back!" I saw a cardboard box figure and the next thing I knew it was hugging me. "What the-!? W-Who's Gregory!? My name is Gr-J-Ji-Johnny C-Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. I-I'm here with my partner, Johnny Toast. I'm gonna go ahead and guess you're the entity?" I said. The thing backed away"Entity? Gwegowy I'm you'we bwovew!" "B-Brother? N-No, I-I don't have a brother." "Yes you do!!" It pouted. "Mr. Box Ghost, I can assure you, Sir is an only child." Johnny told it. "T-Thank You, Johnny. Now, C-Cardb-Cardboard Friend... Cardboard Friend-Friend...." I started muttering. "Sir, are you okay?" Johnny asked me. "I'm f-fine. A-As I was saying, Cardboard Friend, w-what is your purpose of being here?" I demanded. "Gwegowy, this is ouw home!" "MY NAME IS NOT GREGORY!!!" I yelled at it. "But Gwegowy..." I could feel Jimmy trying to take over. "HeY, wHy DoN't YoU jUsT lEt Me StAb It?" He said. "NO!" I thought. "Gwegowy... Dewe's somefing in youw head making you forget me!!!" It sounded sad. "What!? What's that supposed to mean!" Johnny yelled at it. "Dewe's a mean man inside Gwegowy's head!!!!" It yelled at Johnny. "If you're talking about Jimmy Casket, I'm not sure but he probably doesn't have that kind of power Mr. Cardboard Friend." He glared at it. "I'm gonna get da bad man out of youw head fow you Gwegowy!!!" It started to come closer. I backed away until I hit a wall. "N-No.... Cardboard Friend th-that wouldn't b-be necessary..." I looked scared over at Johnny. He looked confused. "But Gwegowy!!! I wanna be fwiends again!" "No...! NO. Stop. Whatever you're doing I'm not your friend, I've never been your friend... just LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I shouted at it. It back away and it's eyes turned red. "Den I'w just have to twy somefing ewse!" The next thing I knew I was standing where it had been. I'm... taller than Johnny!? But that's not right... he's much taller than me. "Sir!" He screamed, and ran to where I had been a second ago. There lied... me!? But it can't be... I'm right here! "J-Johnny....?" 'I' said, rubbing 'my' head. "Sir! What happened!? What did it do to you!?" Johnny said to 'me' and then turned around and glared at me, but then stopped. "W-wait a second..." He seemed to get a bit scared. "Before the box had black eyes... now it had brown eyes...." Then he turned back to 'me' "A-and you have completely black eyes!?!?" He backed away, and I looked at 'me'. He was right. What did that box thing do!?!? "WeLl, It WoUlD aPpEaR tHaT iT sWiTcHeD bOdIeS wItH uS." Jimmy said. IT DID WHAT!?!?? I looked down. He was right. I'm made of cardboard boxes. I screamed. "S-Sir!?!?" He looked at me. "Johnny what's going on!!??" I started crying. That made my face start to hurt... a lot... "Sir!! You're made of cardboard! Cardboard shouldn't get wet!" "Oh crap...!!!" I gasped. I looked behind Johnny... Cardboard Friend was sneaking up behind him. "Look out!" I pointed behind him and accidentally hit him in the face. "I'm Sorry!!!" I apologized. "Oh? What's dis? It wook's wike... A knife!" Cardboard Friend smiled creepily. "NoBoDy ToUcHeS mY kNiFeY aNd GeTs AwAy WiTh It!!!" Jimmy said, before taking over.


	9. Cardboard Casket

Johnny Toast's P.O.V:

I watched as Cardboard Sir's eyes turned red. "GiVe Me KnIfEy!!!" He shouted and ran at human Cardboard Friend. Human Cardboard Friend dipped the knife in a nearby sink and stabbed Sir-well, I guess, Jimmy. His arm was wet, with a hole in it. "OwOwOwOwOw!!!" He started groaning in pain as his eyes turned back to brown. "Sir!!" I ran over to him. "I need medical attention!!!" He screamed. "DID SOMEONE SAY...." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and there stood Spooker "MEDICAL ATTENTION!?" (Kara: It's an inside joke, only my BFF and this random dude I met on Roblox this one time would get it. I just had to add it.) "What!? Who's dis?" Cardboard Friend asked. "U-Uh... What's going on?" He asked. "Sir and this Cardboard thing switched bodies. Then the Cardboard thing stabbed him with a wet knife." I explained. "Oh... makes... sense???" he said, as he put down a medical kit. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, as I held down Cardboard Friend and took the knife from him. "Catch!!" I threw it at Sir, and Jimmy quickly took over and caught it. "AHH!!" Spooker gasped. "Oh, right.... uhh..." I started to explain. "N-No, it's okay. I already know. I just wasn't expecting it..." He said. "Oh? How?" I asked. "He's attacked me before." "Ah." I struggled to keep Cardboard Friend down, but managed. After a few minutes, Spooker had dried Sir and gotten him patched up. "WET GO OF ME!!!" Cardboard friend screamed. "Nope." I looked back at Spooker and Sir to see how they were doing for a second, then looked back and Cardboard Friend was gone. "Hey!? Where-" I was punched. Punched so hard I was thrown against a wall. "Dummy." Cardboard Friend smiled as Sir and Spooker were thrown against the wall as well. "You fink just by dwying off Gwegowy you can fix him?" He grabbed Sir. "Don't hurt him!!!" I screamed. "I don't fink you can stop me." I felt myself walking along behind them, I saw Spooker was doing the same. "What's going on!? Why can't I stop walking!?" He started freaking out. "Where are you taking us!?!" I asked. "The pool." He brought us in and I watched at Cardboard Friend tossed Sir in the pool, held him down with magic and started the water. "NO!" I cried. "Don't wowwy!! It'ww be ovew soon." "Johnny!!!" Sir screamed as the water covered him. Before the water touched the cardboard, the two switched back to normal... Except something was wrong. Sir was a ghost and his hair was darker and his eyes were red, but his pupils are the same size and he isn't extremely pale. "Cawdboawd Fwiend? Who are dey?" He asked.


	10. Gwegowy

Gregory's P.O.V:

I don't remember anything... I feel so old! At least, old for a three year old. And who are these two people!? "Dose are da cweepy guys who twied to kidnap you whiwe you wewe sweeping!" He told me. "Sweeping? How wong was I asweep?" I asked. "24 yeaws!!" He said. "24 yeaws!? No wondew I feew diffewent." I look down. What am I wearing? A gray hoodie? A brown sash thing with a bag? Light blue pants? And what's this symbol on my shoulder? I can't read... So I don't know. "Cawdboawd Fwiend, what's dis symbow on my shouwder?" I asked. "P.I.E.!!! Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire!" The two people that tried to kidnap me said together. "Dose awe big wowds, so I don't know what dey mean." I told them. "Gwegowy don't tawk to dem!!! Dey'ww huwt you!" "But dey seem nice!" They really do. I can't help but feel like I know them from somewhere... "Dey awen't!! It's a twick!" Before he could stop me I was walking over to them. "Why awen't you moving?" I asked. "Because that Cardboard thing has us stuck!!!" The one with black hair said. "What!? Cawdboawd Fwiend!! Wet dem down wight now!" I demanded. "But Gwegowy-!" Cardboard Friend started. "No buts! Wet dem down!" "Fine, Gwegowy..." He sighed. The one with black hair rushed to hug me. "Sir! Please, don't listen to him! He's not your friend! He's an evil ghost!!!" I told him. I do seem to remember something from before I fell asleep... Cardboard Friend chasing me around? Me being terrified... Hiding... But he found me... I look at my 'friend' and notice just how scary he really is. I look the black haired man in the eyes, stare at the door, and give him a weird face. He seemed to understand and did the same to the other guy. They opened the doors and I sprinted out with them close behind me. I started hearing a faint voice in my head as I got further away from the house. "GhOsTiE!? Ghostie CaN yOu hear me!?" It said. "Who's Johnny? My name's Gwegowy!" I told it. "Of CoUrSe...." It sighed.

Jimmy Casket's P.O.V:

I took over. I'm gonna have to find some way to get Gregory to turn back into Johnny. "AHH! What's going on!?" I heard Gregory say. "It's gonna Be OkAy Greg." I thought. "I hope you'we wight." He said in a kind of sad way. After about ten minutes of running, I stopped to let Spooker and Toaster catch up. "WhAt took you two So LoNg?" I asked. "Spooker had to stop to put in Colon's phone number. He's coming with the van." Toaster explained. Sure enough, in about a minute he was here. "Hop in!" He said as we all jumped into the van. "What happened?" He asked. "LoNg StOrIe." I said as he started the van. He started driving slowly. "FlOoR iT!" I yelled at him. We went speeding forward. "Why are we speeding again?" Colon asked. "ThErE wAs A cardboard thing that MaDe GhOsTiE tHiNk He'S sOmE kId NaMeD gReGoRy." I explained. "Wait... So you're not Ghost?" He asked. "No. I'm JiMmY cAsKeT." "Oh! Right, I forgot about that." He said. Apparently everyone in P.I.E. knows about me. 

~When they get to P.I.E. H.Q.~

Jimmy Casket's P.O.V:

"Okay, GrEgOrY, when we get inside I can LeT yOu OuT." I thought. "Okay!" He replied happily. We got in, and I did as I said.

Gregory's P.O.V:

That guy's kind of creepy... but he seems okay!! Why does everyone keep calling me 'Ghost', 'Ghostie', and 'Sir' though? They act like they know me. What did that Jimmy guy mean when he said that Cardboard Friend "Made Ghostie think he's some kid named Gregory"? "Excuse me, Mr...." I started to ask the black haired man. "Toast..." He said. "Mr. Toast... Who's Ghost?" I asked. "Oh... uh... he's..." He started. "I FOUND THE ICE CREAM!!!" I heard the ginger guy yell from the kitchen. "ICE CWEAM!!!" I ran to the kitchen to find him and the guy they called 'Colon' fighting over ice cream. "Can I have some?" I asked. "Of course!" The ginger one said and handed me the ice cream along with a spoon. THE. ENTIRE. ICE CREAM. This guy is AWESOME!!! "No no no!! Don't just take that!!! No, Spooker can only give you one ice cream... but I, I can give you TWO!" Colon took two more things of ice cream out of the freezer and handed them to me. "BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A WHOLE BATCH OF COOKIES BECAUSE I BAKED COOKIES THIS MORNING!" Spooker opened a cabinet and handed me two bit bowls of chocolate chip cookies. "What's going on in he- SPOOKER! COLON! THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR HIM!" He ran and took the ice cream and cookies from me. "He'll get sick! Here, you can have a bowl of ice cream and two cookies." He said. "Okay!" I thanked him and ran off to eat my cookies and ice cream.


	11. We're off to Indiana... the wonderful Indiana of Oz...

???'s P.O.V:

So... Ghost thinks he's a little kid? This should be perfect... As long as Toast doesn't get in the way. I'm not sure, but I heard news that they've started dating.

Johnny Toast's P.O.V:

"Okay, S-Gregory. What do you wanna do?" I asked Sir. "I wanna pway a game!" He said. "What kind of game?" "Hide and seek!!!" He ran off and hid. "Well, I guess I'm the seeker... 1... 2... 3..." I counted to 30, and yelled "Ready or not, here I come!!" and started searching.

Gregory's P.O.V:

I found a really good hiding spot! It's in the corner of the basement, behind a bunch of crates and boxes. He'll never find me here! "Hey, Kid." Said a voice, scaring me. "Oh! Hi there!" I said as I turned around to see a man wearing a cowboy hat. "You wanna buy some macaroni?" He asked. "What's macaroni?" I asked. "Oh my gosh, you know less than I thought." He sighed. "Gregory? You down here? Who are you talking to?" I heard Toast say. Toast came into the corner, and when Toast saw me, the cowboy guy teleported me away with him.

Johnny Toast's P.O.V.:

i walked into the corner to find Si-Gregory with Maxwell Acachalla, before I could stop them Maxwell teleported them again. "SPOOKER!!! COLON!!! MAXWELL KIDNAPPED GREGORY!!!" I ran up the stairs. "HE WHAT!?" Spooker gasped. "We have to go save him!!" Colon gasped with him. "I know. Get in the van. Luckily I can track the earpiece in Sir's ear." I told them as I pulled up my laptop. "Okay... where is he..." I looked around on the map until I finally spotted the red dot. "It says he's... in Indiana...?" I started the car for Indiana.


	12. The Search For Gregory

Johnny Toast's P.O.V.:

We arrived to the spot it says he's at. It says he's in the woods behind this house here... I guess we should start looking for him.

???'s P.O.V.:

"Hey... I just saw people go into the woods back there..." I heard my younger brother say. "What did they look like...?" I asked him. "I couldn't really see. It's too dark... But they looked really sketchy." He told me. "I'll go look." I sighed, grabbing a knife from the kitchen, just in case. I got to the forest and heard people walking around and talking. "Where is he?" I heard a British voice say. "Maybe over here?" Said another. "But the computer says he's this way!" Said another. "Who's there!?" I yelled. The voices silenced, and the walking stopped. The three came rushing toward me and stopped. The tallest one looked at me, and seemed confused. "Sir...?"

Johnny Toast's P.O.V.:

This guy looks just like Sir... but he's taller. He's a bit shorter than me, but not as much as Sir. "Who are you and what are you doing in my backyard? You scared my brother." He said "OH, I'm sorry... We're looking for... uh... m-my uh.... Best... Friend..." I told him. He raised his eyebrows. "Hey Man, you should just embrace it." Spooker said. I sighed. "Fine... H-he's my.... Boyfriend... We're looking for my boyfriend... He was kidnapped and our laptop is tracking this to be his location." I said looking at the ground worried he wouldn't let us keep looking. "Oh. Okay! I hope you find him." He started walking back to his house.

???'s P.O.V.:

"Who was it?" My brother asked as I came back in. "Someone's boyfriend was kidnapped. They've got some tracking device on him or something and he's back there." I told him. "What!?" One of my sisters gasped. "We should go help them!!" My other sister started to get her shoes on. "No! It's dangerous!" I tried to stop them. "But we have to help!!!" My other sister pleaded. "Fine... Let's go help." We went back with flashlights. We were able to find them pretty quickly. "Oh... Hello again." The British one said. "We're back to help!" My brother said. The two others whispered something to each other. "We should introduce ourselves." I said. "I'm Jordan. These are my sisters Cierra and Bethany and my brother Isaac." I said. "Nice to meet you." The man said. said. "Maybe we could file a missing person report... what's their name?" Cierra asked. "Well... He's currently going by the name of Gregory, and he might go by the name of Jimmy... but his name is Johnny Ghost." He said. Did he just say what I thought he said...? Apparently he did because my other siblings stopped what they were doing and stared too. "Wait... What are your names?" Bethany asked. "I'm Johnny Toast, This is Spooker and his boyfriend, Colon." Toast said. Cierra cleared her throat then said. "How's this possible...?" In her Johnny Toast voice. "You sound just like me!?!?" He stared. "Wait a second..." Isaac said, causing Colon to look up. "How is this possible?!" He asked. "Yeah... how is this possible?" I said. "You're our characters!" Bethany stared in surprise. "Hold on, wait a second, did you say Colon and Spooker are dating, and you and Ghost are dating!?" I asked Toast. "Y-yeah..." He said. "We're not characters! We're people!!!" Spooker told us. "Did we go through a dimensional portal or something while we were driving?" Colon asked. "Ohhh... maybe that's what that giant blue, purple, green and black cloud was..." Toast gasped. Cierra facepalmed. "Wait... Ghost!!!" Toast ran into the forest. We chased after him. "Gregory!!!" He yelled. "Why is he going by Gregory?" I asked. "Long story." Spooker said. "To make it short, this cardboard thing did something to him to make a third personality come out. Colon explained. Isaac got a little scared. "If they came to this dimension... what if Cardboard Friend does to!?" He asked. "It'll be okay. It won't do anything to us." I assured him, although I didn't really know myself. I also don't know how long P.I.E. will be stuck in our dimension. We continued the search for Ghost. "Gregory!!!" We kept yelling, until finally we got a reply. "Johnny?" We heard a voice say. That must be Ghost! We ran to him. "Johnny, what happened? I don't remember anything..." He was rubbing his head. "Traveling through dimensions must have turned him back to normal!" Toast said. "Thank goodness you're okay!!" The two hugged. "Who are these people?" Ghost asked. "I'm Jordan! These are my Siblings Cierra, Bethany and Isaac. Though you probably know us as Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye and HomelessGoomba." I introduced us. "Y-You're Venturian!?" He asked with hatred in his eyes. "Y-yeah..." I began to back away, remembering what he does to my player model whenever he sees it. "You're the one who made me this way..." He started mumbling things to himself that I couldn't understand, but then finally he started to speak up. "Well then Venturian." He began to smile. I know this isn't good. "Do you wanna know my secret!?!?" He got a knife out of his pocket and began running toward me.


	13. Lost and Found

(Kara: It's been almost a year but we're back my dudes)

Jordan's POV:

He ran up to me and held a knife against my throat. He was about to push '"when I saw his eyes turn brown and his hair lighten. "I-" He said, and looked away, "I'm sorry..." He backed away. "Useless." A voice said from above. We looked up. Maxwell. He floated down and grabbed Ghost's wrist, which somehow turned his eyes back to red and hair dark again. Maxwell seems to have some power to make Jimmy come out. Maxwell smiled, saluted, and disappeared. Jimmy looked at me again. But then he looked to Toast. "Sir, please-" Cierra suddenly grabbed Jimmy and around the neck and swung him away from Toast. He landed against a tree and hit his head really hard. His hair turned back to normal but they couldn't see his eyes. "Sir...?" Toast said quietly. "How strong are you?" Isaac laughed nervously at Cierra. They stood silently for a minute and Ghost finally moved. Toast ran over to him and helped him to stand up. "What happened?" Ghost asked tiredly. Toast shook his head and picked Ghost up in his arms. "Woah, wait-" Toast started speed walking back to the house and the rest of us followed close behind.  
When we got to the house Toast laid Ghost down on the couch. "Is he okay?" I asked. "I guess...?" Toast said, but still sounded a bit concerned. "I'm sorry, it's just, I created you, you feel kind of like a child or something, I guess." Cierra said. "It's fine, no need to apologize." Toast said, and turned back to Ghost, who was now asleep.

(Kara: I honestly don't really remember the plot of this. I went back and read it and it's kinda confusing, but I'm trying.)


	14. Separated

Ghost's P.O.V:

I woke up on a couch. I kept my eyes closed so they wouldn't know I'm awake and I listened in on their conversation. "What if Maxwell comes back and does something to him!? Or what if Maxwell already did something to him!?" An angry British voice was yelling. It was Johnny. "You're going to wake him up." Spooker said quietly. Inside my head I laughed a bit. He already did. "Wouldn't we be able to tell if Maxwell already did something?" Homeless asked. "We don't know. We've never known Maxwell to have any kind of power like this." "Could he be working with someone?" Immortal asked. "But who?" Johnny asked. "Is it possible he could be working with Cardboard Friend?" Pings said, after being quiet for a while. I opened my eyes and sat up. They all looked at me and I suddenly felt as though I was going to throw up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick..." I said and ran to the bathroom. I held onto the sink and looked in the mirror. My vision blurred and I blacked out for a second. I didn't fall over or pass out, but my eyesight went black. When my vision came back I looked around and saw Jimmy... but how is that possible!? He was holding his head in his hands. "AhG, wHaT tHe HeCk..." He mumbled and looked up, his eyes getting smaller than usual, which I didn't think possible. He stood up tall and stared at me. "WhAt dId MaXwElL dO...?" He reached his hand out, probably expecting it to go through me, but it didn't. I was still frozen in shock. There was a knocking at the door. "Sir, are you okay?" Johnny asked. "Yes!" I said quickly and shoved Jimmy into the cabinet. I flushed the toilet and pretended to wash my hands as if I had just finished using the bathroom and opened the door. We both walked back downstairs and I forgot about Jimmy until we heard a bang from upstairs. "What was tha-" Spooker began. "GhOsTiE yOu PiEcE oF cRaP!" Jimmy yelled. "Whaaat's happening...?" Venturian asked as the door to the room slammed open and a very angry Jimmy Casket was standing in the doorway. "How is he there... if you're there?" Venturian looked between the two of us. "MaXwElL dId SoMeThInG tO uS." "What about Gregory?" Colon asked. Jimmy and I looked at each other. Where is Gregory? "Is he in your head?" I asked Jimmy. "No, Is He NoT iN yOuRs?" Jimmy asked. "Gregory? Are you there?" I thought. Nothing. "Nope." I said. "This is probably the calmest I've ever seen Jimmy." Isaac laughed. "WoUlD yOu RaThEr Me RiP oUt YoUr GuTs?" "No, No, No no no no no. Not happening." Venturian stared Jimmy down. "I wAs JoKiNg." Jimmy put up his arms. "Didn't sound like it." Venturian mumbled. "So," I said, "How do we fix this?"


End file.
